


The Ram's Flame

by bronzerapper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Character building, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, F/M, Goddesses, Greek gods, HS, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, crack ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzerapper/pseuds/bronzerapper
Summary: After the great titan Damara Megido escapes the Underworld she had been wrecking the mortal world. Her destruction is left to her young God apprentice, Aradia Megido, to deal with her mistakes. Aradia may try as hard as she can to stay on track yet sometimes even Gods & Goddesses should give into their mortal minds.





	1. Aradia's meeting

* * *

  
Thin blades of dark dead grass sat in the place that was a memory. Aradia stared at the thick blades with concerned dead eyes. Her hand gloved with a thick bracelet of silver that laced around her wrist and trailed up her arm. She stood in the desolate place, body colder than Winter’s heart she would step forward. The ground shriveling from her single movement. She reached down to her garden, the rocks that elevated it at least. A skull of a grub she had found dead sat there.   
  
It’s horns curled almost to form tiny sickles pointing to the sky, a thin sprout coming from the dirt she had placed in its head.  The thin pieces of marble she called her lips formed a soft smile before she stood up. The large corner of the underworld she kept to herself, from the dying souls and her touch.  Her Oasis.   
  
The meeting of the gods was that day, she waited for her Lusus, a large Cerberus to come to her. The three-headed monster stomped up, each head’s bright eyes trained on her.  She stepped onto its head and then let herself slid onto the back of her Lusus as he began to charge to the exit of the underworld, the gates swinging so quickly open they could’ve broken their hinges.   
  
Aradia watched as the world became a blur around her, darkness switching to the light as the large Beast began to charge up the mountain. She was the sole heir to the title ‘ God of Death ‘ her monitor being gone for how long. She did not care for the meeting, it was just an excuse to see the competition for the strongest of them all.   
  
She was set on the ground of the large mountain’s palace, the cold marble beneath her not shriveling or dying much like her underground caverns of valleys, she smiled softly and headed towards the large pillars. Decorated in thick vines and flowers, she dared not touch the beauty they held. Stepping into the large area she paused seeing the others there.   
  
Standing tall, was the Messenger Titan, and his Descendant, who looked heavily unamused by the gathering by tapping his foot quickly on the floor. A larger Titan, holding his bow close stood tall and silent. His Descendant beside him trying to mimic his stance.   
  
“ WELCOME OTHER SHITTY CONTRIBUTION TO THE WORLD.” The small messenger God shouts and waved Aradia over, flying over to her and setting himself in front of her.   
  
“ I AM KARKAT VANTAS, MESSENGER GOD, NO VERY GLAD TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE.” He nods and gave a small bow, Aradia looked at him and then gave a small curtsey.   
  
“ i am aradia g0ddess 0f the underw0rld.” She said in a calm tone, he looked around her, then at her Lusus. Her lusus sat quietly at the pillars like a guard, each head keeping watch. Karkat gave a shrug then explained who everyone was, motioning to each god that stood amongst the group.   
  
“ THAT’S NEPETA, GODDESS OF THE WILDLIFE, ERIDAN IS THE FUCKASS GOD OF SAILORS. FEFERI IS THE GODDESS OF LOVE, EQUIUS IS THE GOD OF WAR AND POWER OR SOME SHIT. HE ALWAYS NEEDS A TOWEL AND TALKS DOWN TO US, JUST LEAVE THAT FUCKER TO SULK IN HIS SWEAT. WE HAVE GAMZEE OVER THERE WITH OUR FAMOUS GODDESS OF JUSTICE TEREZI. GAMZEE IS A LITTLE FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD, DISREGARD ANYTHING HE SAYS.” Karkat grumbled then floated into the air as he looked around for someone. “ FUCK WHERES SOLLUX!?” He groaned and quickly flew off towards another large room.   
  
Aradia stood, mainly stunned at how fast and loud the other god was. She watched him fly away for a moment before she started to explore. Walking through the rooms, looking at the Titans as they spoke of things she didn’t really understand. They looked down at her, then asked in their stern tones,   
  
“ Where is the handmaiden?”   
  
“ i d0 n0t kn0w.” Aradia answered truthfully, they rolled their eyes but nodded and waved her off. She wasted no time, walking towards the sliver of an opening to the outside garden. Aradia made sure she wore her silver bracelets around her wrists and arms, the Silver numbed her cold touch to the plants. She stepped foot on the ground, yet the plants did not wilt. She let that thin sliver of a smile appear on her face and quickly started to walk through the garden.   
  
Her torn grey skirt drifted over the bright soft grass, she walked quickly through the grass, slowly getting faster as she approached a large willow tree. She jumped up into  the tree’s thick leaves. Laughing and sitting on the split of the tree, which allowed to it hold its green tarp.   
  
Her laughter was like the memory of teenagers splashing each other at a creek. Aradia leaned back in the shade of the thick tree and shut her eyes, hair strung through a few of the branches like water through stones.   
  
“ what briing2 a cutiie liike you here?”   
A voice called softly, Aradia opened her eyes to see a fairly handsome god, hair sparked up and sharp eyes trained on her relaxed form. She sat up slowly and looked at him before sitting up and tilting her head.   
  
“ cute? Id watch y0ur w0rd ch0ice my friend f0r i am the g0d 0f the undergr0und. Gh0lish is a better term.”   
  
She decided to humor his flirt, adding to her statement.   
  
“ th0ugh im surprised s0me0ne as fair as y0u decided t0 even speak t0 me.”   
  
He seemed to chuckle at this, the compliment made he think it was alright to float down to the branch she was on and laid back beside her.   
  
“ why ii cant help but fiind beauty everywhere ii go ii 2uppo2e. Mu2t bee my luck.”   
  
The fellow god gave a wink at her, which made it click in her mind who he must be.   
  
“ y0u are the g0d 0f temptati0n and luck c0rrect?” She asked and slightly perked up, she loved guessing other god’s traits. Aradia usually was very good at it, though they usually stated it before she could guess.   
  
“ biingo we have a wiinner!” He hummed and floated up, then gently grabbed hold of her hand, the silver bracelets jingling. Delicately he pulled her to her feet.   
  
“ 2ollux captor at your serviice my dead miistress.” He gently leaned down and kissed her hand. Sollux was surprised, for someone dead Aradia’s skin was fairly warm.   
  
Aradia felt her cheeks flush a soft red and she remained quiet as he held her hand. She didn’t ever understand how to respond to such a board approach to a flirt. After a moment she cracked the slightest smile, her dead eyes gaining the slightest glimmer of life.   
  
The moment didn’t last long as Karkat broke between the two, “ SOLLUX YOU DIMWITTED FUCK WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS IN THE DAMN GARDEN!? YOU THINK A DISAPPEARING IS A SMART IDEA RIGHT NOW!?” He continued to shout and growled before grabbing Sollux’s ear and began to drag him away. Wings on his sandal’s fluttering irrationally quickly as the God began to drag the tempting troll away.   
  
Aradia couldn’t help but laugh at the two’s silly intervention, though that Sollux seemed like quite the character. Perhaps she shall stick with him, for the expierence of something new, even if she has the feeling it could end poorly for herself.   
  
Aradia untangled a few branches from her hair as she reentered the palace, the titans looked down upon her for a moment, then went back to talking. The golden blooded titan seemingly flirting with the Teal one, and she seemed to be falling right into his radical trap. She snickered quietly as the Titan nearly fell over his feet when he hugged the teal, who caught him before his fall.   
  
Aradia watched the two so intently, she didn’t realize she ran into someone until they were both on the floor. After a harsh contact with the ground, she sat up and looked at him confused. The high blood starring at her in complete calmness. Wasn’t this the troll who wasn’t right in the head?   
  
“ well hi sis im gamzee.” He said in the most mellow tone she’d ever heard.   
  
“ hell0 there gamzee, i am aradia, y0u are the g0d 0f… strife?” She asked tilting her head, he had to be Strife right? Seeing how much Karkat didn’t want her to go near him,   
  
“ nah my friend thats vriska.” He pointed to a snobby looking Blue blood. Aradia got a distasteful taste in her mouth from the sight of this troll. Her nose scrunching up a little and she looked back at the clown. Suddenly, he was right in her face, his breath heavy with the scent of some odd concoction of drink.   
  
“ IM THE MOTHERFUCKING GOD OF MADNESS, YA FEEL ME?” Aradia nodded so harshly, her hair flew into her eyes. When she opened her eyes, he was calmly putting her hair behind her ears.   
  
“ alrighty ill see ya some other time, kay sis?” The jester said before standing and bringing her up with him, yanking her up by her arm and just walked off. Aradia was colored by the many shades of confusion and panic.   
  
“ what the hell….”   
  
“ EVERY GODS DAMNED MAGGOT GET YOUR ASS TO THE MEETING TABLE NOW. WE GOTTA DISCUSS SOME SHIT!” Karkat growled, angrily stomping on the ground before flying down and asking Aradia in a gruff tone.   
  
“ WHERE THE FUCK IS THE HANDMAID?”   
Aradia was confused, why did everyone want to know where the Handmaid was? She didn’t know.   
  
“ i d0 n0t kn0w.” “WELL, THAT'S FUCKING GREAT ARADIA, THANKS FOR YOUR CONTRIBUTION TO FINDING ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS TITANS TO EXIST. YOU DONT KNOW? WELL, YOU BETTER GIVE YOU WHOLE DAMN SUPPORT OR ELSE THE TITANS ARE GOING TO HAVE A BIGGER PROBLEM FOCUSED ON ALL  THE MEGIDOS!”   
  
Aradia seemed stunned, in her head at least, she just stood there blankly as he cursed at her and flew to the large table. Her Instructor was the most Dangerous? She doubts that, though she wanted to see why everyone was so concerned about it.

  
So off she went.  


* * *

 


	2. The Deity's help.

Tension sat thick at the table with the Titans and Gods. They spoke at a mimimum, till the Titan Kankri cleared his throat.    
  
“ Let this meeting 6egin. N9w, we all 6een seeing the awful travesties that Damara has 6r9ught up9n us respectively. She has thr9wn 9ff the balance 9f life with m9re death and destructi9n.” He explained in such a calm manner, he painted it as if it were nothing but a minor error. Something anyone could fix in a single flick of their wrist.    
  
Horuss, Titan of strength seemed off put by this, as did his smaller apprentice. “ 8=D < Now not to be a bother, but do you not think we should take a STRONG approach to things? This all started because Porrim talked down to Damara.” His statement made the Titan of Purity scoff.   
  
“ No+w no+w it is no+t my fault she cho+se to+ wear such revealing clo+thes to+ a ball. She may as well have been wearing Lingerie. Her filthy mo+uth also+ isn’t appreciated by any o+f us fro+m what I can tell.” Porrim explained in a slight mad tone, at least at first, then became more motherly.   
  
The Titan of Rage, stood tall, with his eyes fixated on her before he spoke.    
  
“ MOTHER FUCKER. WE ALL KNOW ITS BECAUSE DAMARA HAD WORN SOMETHING A LITTLE FORM FITTING THAT YOU FELT LIKE YOU WERE BEING THREATENED. YOU TOLD HER TO QUOTE ‘ Go+ dig up a bo+dy, at least it will have better clo+thes’. PORRIM YOUR VANITY ISNT USUALLY A PROBLEM, NOTHING WRONG WITH SHOWING OFF A SISTERS SKIN. SO WHY DID YOU SNAP AT DAMARA? CAUSE SHE GOT MORE ATTENTION THEN YOU? I THINK YOU BETTER SIT YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN AND LET THESE BROTHERS AND SISTERS HANDLE THE PROBLEM.” With that, he sat down and narrowed his sharp eyes at Horuss.   
  
“ 8=D < Well yes, I wanted to start a war against Damara. If you understand my Hay ward choice. If we can turn the mortals against her, even they can’t fall form her charm!”    
He seemed proud of this idea, even puffing up his chest a bit.    
  
“ N9w H9rrus, I d9 indeed understand y9u just want t9 help. Yet if we start a war against an already destructive f9rce, we may as well just destr9y the w9rld itself. Starting destructi9n t9 end destructi9n 9nly w9rks f9r m9rtals.”    
  
Kankri tried to maintain his peace as he looked at Aradia, who sat at the vacant cold area that her Titan model would be at. He so badly wanted to treat her like Damara, snapping at her for causing so much that they would have to fix. So many unneeded deaths to mortals and lands. Lands that they had to cover with water now to rid it of the toxin of the Titan’s remnent.    
  
Aradia sat silent staring up at the Titan. Watching as his eyes were filled with a bright fire that begged to be released, yet his calm demeanor numbed it.  She stood after a moment of the blind eyes digging into her back.    
  
“ i see the invisible descei0n is clear. I must find damara, i can manage that.  Yet let us n0t f0rget, damara is imm0rtal and a titan. I myself cann0t d0 any harm t0 her, my p0wers are n0t like hers.”   
  
Aradia gave a slow nod and looked the leader of the Titans in the eye as best she could. Floating up and pointing to the skylight. White stars decorated on a Wine colored sky caused the many powerful Immortals to look up.   
  
“ i need her help, y0u all cann0t lay a hand 0n damara like she can.”    
  
The Titans looked down at the small Goddesses, who’s tiny arm pointed to the living realm of the creator herself. The winds that drifted into the palace became still as many of the chests rising in the room did as well.    
  
“ CONTACT HER? WE CANNOT ALLOW THAT! W-WE CAN HANDLE THIS! A FEW SICKLE SLASHES AND DAMARA CAN BE CHOPPED DOWN TO SIZE AND WE CAN SCATTER HER BODY!” Karkat seemed to grasp onto this idea.   
  
They dared not pester the Earth Deity herself, she had better things to do than humor a child's rampage!    
  
“ if y0u are s0 c0nfident in y0ur plan karkat, g0 find damara y0urself and bring us back her head.”   
Aradia watched as Karkat became quiet and quickly sat back down, his wings fluttering shamefully on his sandals.    
  
“ exactly, n0w. Meulin, tell me h0w t0 get t0 her.”    
This made the Titan huntress perk up and awkwardly laugh, the other Titans gave her a heavy stare as she sank in her seat.    
  
“ F-Furine… B-But I’ll tell you once everyone else leaves!” She pointed at the Palace’s large entrance, which now was an exit. The Titan’s rolled their eyes as they stood, the gods flying after them as they left the palace.    
  
Meulin was a small usually bubbly Titan, a large tail swaying behind her as she headed through the garden. Aradia quickly following behind. The Titan moved quickly, avoiding stepping on the small garden, that was huge to Aradia, yet like a small collective bush to Meulin. She began to climb up the large mountain the Palace sat in. Aradia holding onto Meulin’s shoulder as she climbed. Standing barely on the Mountain’s pointed top.   
  
“ O-Okay! Meow mew have to think loooong and hard about what you n33d! Mew n33d mother earth. You must get to mewr kn33s, and pray to her! I-I have to go though! Try not to mess up.” Meulin murmured and nods.    
  
Aradia tilted her head confused as she was sat on the cold snow of the mountain. She could feel the thin air enter her lungs, yet she was immortal, so she didn’t gasp and beg for Air like some Mortals would.    
  
“ h0w can i mess up?”    
  
“ M-Mew must purray and think of what mew n33d help with if you cannot think straight, there is no use in trying.”   
  
The Titan then raced away from the mountain’s top. It brought back painful memories, of Kurloz begging and praying for Meulin to get the ability to hear, after years of cursing the earth Deity for making her without one.    
  
The pain of her ears being ripped over to allow sound was always a painful memory to the Titan. Her blood pouring from her ears being the first thing she heard, was scarring.    
  
Aradia stood in the silent winds before she quietly went to her knees, clasping her hands together she began to pray. Focusing her mind to be only set on Damara, the memory of her mentor, standing there covered in chains. Furiously snapping silent curses, Aradia focused on this image that she hoped would be the end of her sudden quest.    
  
Minutes, an hour, three hours. The Goddesses sat there with her eyes closed praying when the wind went silent. Aradia opened her eyes slowly to see the darkness of space below her. Quickly standing, she watched as space seemingly rippled under her movement as she stood looking around. Space, she stood in the middle of the large vast universe.    
  
“ speak child! why do you need the mother jade?” The disembodied voice rang out in Aradia’s head as she looked around panicked. For the first time, she felt the thing known as fear that many mortals felt.    
  
“ i’ve c0me f0r y0ur help y0ur greatness.” She spoke calmly and then quickly got back on her knees. Watching as the ground shifted, a cloud of faint dust slowly flowing past her fingertips and up to a large whirlpool of dirt and dust.   
  
Slowly a figure formed, a human, yet she had Dog features, ears, and a large fluffy tail. Her bright green eyes and a dark dress with hints of white lining it. Aradia looked down shaking, this God was so much more powerful than any of them. After a few faint steps and the ground under her rippled, Aradia felt a hand on her head. Right inbetween her horns, she slowly looked up to see this new goddess before her. She wore what the mortals called ‘ Glasses ‘, and had odd buck teeth? Why would a Goddesse with the power of literal creation, give herself such a simple foolish design.    
  
“ my help? Well, I’d be happy to help you! :D.” She beamed brightly and pulled Aradia to her feet humming as the Goddesses pulled up a small large transparent orb. The orb slowly covering itself in grass, then water then grew homes and huts. It was Alternia in only a few short seconds, yet soon after seeing her planet of residence hld in this Goddesses’ hands. It was coated in a dark Red swirl of clouds.   
  
“ why are they there?” Aradia asked just as the orb shifted to Damara, at least the last bit of her. A thick dark smog trailed up her arm, seemingly her whole body. Her eyes glowing a bright thick white, like the flames of fresh fire. Jade looked at Aradia with calm eyes and began to speak with a slight tone of sadness.    
  
“ her lust for power over the world was sought out by another creature she had created. A demon is feasting on her insecurity of being weak compared to the other titans. Fueling her rage for power, she will destroy the world, and then herself in a way.” Jade then destroyed the orb, it dispersed into a cloud of fine dust in the nonexistent air.    
  
“ damara, even as one of my favorite creations, cannot continue to harm my earth. So, she must go.” Jade responded with a soft sigh, then opened her palm and formed a small crystal ball that held a delicate leaf Aradia hadn’t seen before.    
  
“ you wish for my help, you’ve got it! :D” Jade beamed softly and then stepped up to Aradia. Taking her palm and slipping the small ball into Aradia’s hand and curled her fingers around it.    
  
“ when you need me truly, break this ball and i shall come down from the heavens to help you my sweet!”    
Aradia gave a small smile and nod to the deity before she was back on the mountain. The space around her disappearing as it was replaced by the harsh winds of the mountain.


	3. The Goat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia has her new friend, though it seems Vriska has obtained a new enemy.

Aradia floated down the rigid mountainside, seeing the palace not too far from her, she paused. The woeful moans of a mountain goat caught her ear, she turned around towards the sound. The wind whipping her skirt and hair in a tangle of a mess.   
  
She heard the cry once more, and set her feet on the cold rough stone, then walked towards it. The cries getting louder as she a cobalt blue dress against the thick mossy stones.    
  
“Shut the fuck up!” A voice snarled from behind the tree, Aradia despised the tone. She stepped into view of the scene, it made her flinch. The mountain goat was laying under the Goddesses of Strife’s harsh hands, which choked its neck. She paused seeing the fellow Goddesses, it was much of a silent rule to not harm wildlife. As each represented a fellow God or Titan.    
  
Vriska gave a sharp smile and stood up, dropping the goat who let out more belts of pain.   
  
“Hello there trou8lemaker.” She gave a slight mocking bow to the Death Goddesses, then stood tall like she usually did. “ Have you come to tattle on me? Or tell us the Titan’s spell didn’t work? Whatever it is, you should know something!” She spoke with such venom in her words, it made Aradia’s usually cold blood boil.   
  
“ what.” She responded in her simple monotone voice, not bothering to give the spider an ounce of feeling.    
  
“The Titan’s see you as a joke without a punchline. You won’t 8e a8le to catch Damara even if you want-”   
  
“ why were y0u harming the g0at?” Aradia walked past her and kneeled beside the small goat, cupping the small furry head as it winced. Vriska scoffed from being interrupted.    
  
“ Oh is that how it’s going to 8e? You won’t even 8other to st8 why you are too weak to stop your own Titan! Then ask me what I was doing to a goat? Pathetic!” She snapped with impatience underlining in her voice.   
  
Aradia gave her a blank dead stare, then turned back and gently stroked the Goat’s neck fur, it made it whimper and blet once more.    
  
“ it is alright n0w… shut y0ur eyes.” Aradia whispered to the goat, placing a soft kiss on its forehead as she took off her silver bracelets. Lacing her hands around the goat’s strained neck gently, slowly numbing the pain, then the goat's body. She then stopped the goat’s lungs, shutting her eyes as she heard it gasp out trying to get air, then stopped its heart. She couldn’t bare the thought of the goat seeing her as a monster for harming it.    
  
She just did her job. Slipping the goat in her arms she rose up and looked at Vriska.   
  
“ y0u are a sick bitch.” Aradia floated up gently holding the goat and floating towards the palace in a much quicker pace. Holding her silver brace in her hand that didn’t stroke the goat’s fur.    
  
Entering the palace she saw the Titan’s and Gods once more, it didn’t take long for her to be knocked down. A heavy scent of grape on top of her as she heard the rapid breathing of The God of Madness.   
  
“ WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HER!?” He snarled holding the goat’s limp head. He then loomed over the skinny figure holding the goat.    
  
“ who did it. WAS IT FUCKING YOU? IF IT WAS I’LL SEPARATE YOUR LIMBS FROM YOUR BODY. I’LL RIP OPEN YOUR STOMACH WITH MY BARE HANDS, THEN DRAG YOUR ENTRAILS ALL OVER THIS PLACE AND USE THEM TO DECORATE THIS HELLHOLE LIKE A DAMN CLUB YOU HEAR ME?!”   
  
Aradia gave a quick nod and moved the goat’s grey fur, showing thick cobalt veins sunken into the soft skin of the goat.    
  
“ vriska did it.” She spoke calmly and watched the Madness disappear from his face as he looked at the darkening veins. A trademark sign it was a kill by the Goddesses of Strife.    
  
“ the bitch. i’ll kill her.” He murmured and took the goat in his arms, if Aradia hadn’t put it through her mercy, it would’ve died from Vriska’s tournament. “ why did she do it.” He asked in a small quiet tone, and let the silence of the others echo around both him and Aradia.    
  
“ ask her y0urself gamzee.” She gave a quiet nod, reaching up and gently rubbing the ends of the goats ear. It was soft and smooth, a feeling you seemingly only get with animals.    
  
After a small nod of his head, Gamzee turned away from Aradia and flew up to Kurloz. Showing him the small harmed goat, this displeased the Titan. He let out a loud Honking roar, it shook the Gods to their core. Besides The God of Madness. Kurloz watched as Vriska walked into the Palace with a smug grin on her face.    
  
“ Hello, my friends.”    
  
“ 2eriiou2ly vrii2ka?” Sollux and most of the others looked down upon the Cobalt, literally. He floated above her, with a slight huff at the end of his small sentence.    
  
“ Aranea, may I ask y9u speak with y9ur apprentice in private?” Kankri nods, that fire is his eyes could scorch an entire continent.     
  
Aranea quickly nodded, then picked up Vriska and left. While this happened, Kurloz had to contain Gamzee by sticking in a small box with a metal handle and thick chains around it. He set it down and opened it just a bit so Gamzee could breathe a little bit.   
  
“ i have g0tten her help.” Aradia explained to Kankri, who gave a small grunt and nodded.    
  
“ Well isn’t that great, n9w, all y9u have t0 d0 is find Damara, st9p her demented rein 9f terr9r, pard9n my insult, and then c9ntain her 6ack in the underw9rld!”    
  
Aradia gave a solid nod, then floated up and motioned for the other God’s to join her. Terezi glanced at Karkat but flew up with the mutant God. The two floated beside her, Sollux flew with Gamzee, who still held the goat. Tavros, Feferi, and with a small growl Eridan as well, flew up to her. She gave a small smile and spoke softly.    
  
“ y0u all as well as i kn0w i cann0t fight my titan by myself, if we can all put 0ur differences aside, can y0u all help me?” Aradia held out her hand, palm upward as she looked around the circle. Karkat hesitantly put his hand on hers, followed by Terezi, Tavros, Sollux, Feferi, then Gamzee, who added the goat’s hoof as well.    
  
Kanaya and Nepeta added their hands in, though Kanaya made sure her hands did not touch anyone else’s, mainly as she didn’t favor the touch of the others. Equius put his hand on the bottom, from the fear of crushing theirs.   
  
Aradia gave a soft smile and then pulled her hand back, they all retracted theirs.    
  
“ i must ask f0r a fav0r fr0m 0ne 0f y0u. can 0ne 0f y0u watch 0ver the underw0rld?”   
  
They looked around nervously at each other till Tavros raised his hand calmly.    
  
“ i MEAN, IT CAN’T BE THAT BAD RIGHT?” He shrugged and then gave a tiny smile, Aradia took his hand and held it tightly, her brace still off as she leaned into his face.    
  
“ it is the w0rst pain y0u can imagine if y0ur n0t careful, d0 n0t step int0 the river, and d0 n0t t0uch my garden. Y0u g0t it?” She spoke in a deep tone as a thick sheet of gray slipped up his arm, peeling his skin off in sheets as it flaked away.  Tavros gave a quick nod and whimper, Aradia let go and his skin quickly fixed itself. He shuddered and rubbed his arm trying to get the feeling away.   
  
“ g00d, n0w d0 any 0f y0u have leads t0 where damara is n0w?”    
  
“ I DO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, once more reader! This is just so you know each of the God's and now the Titan's Standings!  
> Karkat - Messenger God | Kankri - Titan of Oracles  
> Aradia - Goddess of Death | Damara - Titan of Fate  
> Tavros - God of Rainbows | Rufioh - Titan of Wishes  
> Sollux - God of Luck and Temptation | Mituna - Titan of Energy  
> Kanaya - Goddess of Virginity | Porrim - Titan of Purity  
> Nepeta - Goddess of Wilderness | Meulin - Titan of Nature  
> Terezi - Goddess of Justice | Latula - Titan of Justice  
> Vriska - Goddess of Strife | Aranea - Titan of Knowledge  
> Equius - God of War | Horuss - Titan of Strength  
> Gamzee - God of Madness | Kurloz - Titan of Rage  
> Eridan -God of Sailors | Cronus - Titan of the Seas  
> Feferi - Goddess of Love | Meenah - Titan of Power.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there reader!  
> It seems you have finished reading the beginning of my story, and I thank you for spending your time on it! I would like to ask if you can leave any comments or Constructive criticism for me as I continue to develop ' The Ram's Flame'. As a small helpful tip to you, here are all the trolls ( Minus the ' Titans ') Respective God/Goddess Aspect!
> 
> Karkat - Messenger God  
> Aradia - Goddess of Death  
> Tavros - God of Rainbows  
> Sollux - God of Luck and Temptation  
> Kanaya - Goddess of Virginity  
> Nepeta - Goddess of Wilderness  
> Terezi - Goddess of Justice  
> Vriska - Goddess of Strife  
> Equius - God of War  
> Gamzee - God of Madness  
> Eridan -God of Sailors  
> Feferi - Goddess of Love
> 
> This is a pure passion project so I cannot give you an exact date on which chapters will be released. All I can say is I hope you enjoy my story, and please give me as much feedback as possible!  
> Thank you and have a great day!


End file.
